hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Martian Groove
is a song of Series 12 in 2010. The song has versions in Portuguese and Spanish, both displayed by channel Discovery Kids in Latin America. Lyrics Come with us to planet Mars Fly with us around the stars We can meet some Martians and learn some Martian moves A great new inter-galactic dance is called the Martian Groove. We go beep, beep, bop, bop, Martian Blarp, blarp, don't stop Martian With a honk and a hip and a hop And a zing and a pop Don't stop (Don't stop) Let's do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do the Martian Groove. Martian's bop to the beat Happy hopping Martian feet Martian arms are waving in the air Antennae bouncing everywhere, bouncing everywhere. We go beep, beep, bop, bop, Martian Blarp, blarp, don't stop Martian With a honk and a hip and a hop And a zing and a pop Don't stop (Don't stop) Let's do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do the Martian Groove. Let's do it, let's do it Let's do those Martian moves Let's do it, let's do it Let's do the Martian Do the Martian Do the Martian Groove! We go beep, beep, bop, bop, Martian Blarp, blarp, don't stop Martian With a honk and a hip and a hop And a zing and a pop Don't stop (Don't stop) Let's do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do the Martian... Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do the Martian... Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do the Martian Groove. Spanish Lyrics A bailar y viajar A un lugar especial El planeta Marte tú vas a visitar Un baile intergaláctico hoy vamos a bailar. Haces bip, bip, bop, marcianos Blarp, blarp, así baila Con un hunc y un hinc y un honc y un zinc y un pop No pares (No pares) Y do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, vas a bailar. Un marciano ves aquí Con los pies baila así Y los brazos yo agitaré Rebotaré más de una vez, así rebotaré. Haces bip, bip, bop, marcianos Blarp, blarp, así baila Con un hunc y un hinc y un honc y un zinc y un pop No pares (No pares) Y do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, vas a bailar. Te mueves, te mueves Marciano eres tú Te mueves, te mueves Como un marciano Un marciano El baile haces tú. Haces bip, bip, bop, marcianos Blarp, blarp, así baila Con un hunc y un hinc y un honc y un zinc y un pop No pares (No pares) Y do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, de nuevo... Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, de nuevo... Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, vas a bailar. Portuguese Lyrics Que emoção, vou viajar Vou pular e explorar O planeta Marte queremos conhecer E as danças marcianas nós iremos aprender. Com o bip, bip, eu balanço Bop, bop, bop, eu danço Eu vou me sacudir, vou pular e também vou girar Tão bom vai ser Eu vou, vou, vou, vou, vou, vou, vou, vou... Me mexer. Deixe o som, te levar Saltitando, sem parar Balançando os braços pra dançar Os marcianos vão gostar e vão se animar Com o bip, bip, eu balanço Bop, bop, bop, eu danço Eu vou me sacudir, vou pular e também vou girar Tão bom vai ser Eu vou, vou, vou, vou, vou, vou, vou, vou... Vou me mexer Em Marte, em Marte Dançando pra valer Em Marte, em Marte Vou imitar os marcianos, eu vou me mexer Com o bip, bip, eu balanço Bop, bop, bop, eu danço Eu vou me sacudir, vou pular e também vou girar Tão bom vai ser Eu vou, vou, vou, vou, vou, vou, vou, vou... Mexendo Vou, vou, vou, vou, vou, vou, vou, vou... Mexendo Eu vou, vou, vou, vou, vou, vou, vou... Vou me mexer! Gallery Opening_Martian_Groove.png Casey_Martian_Groove.png Stevie_Martian_Groove.png Tim_Martian_Groove.png Fely_Martian_Groove.png Lauren_Martian_Groove.png Hi-5_Martian_Groove_8.png Hi-5_Martian_Groove_7.png Hi-5_Martian_Groove_6.png Hi-5_Martian_Groove_5.png Hi-5_Martian_Groove_4.png Hi-5_Martian_Groove_3.png Hi-5_Martian_Groove_2.png Hi-5_Martian_Groove.png Credits Martian Groove.png Category:Series 12 Category:2010 Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Lauren Brant Category:Fely Irvine Category:Casey Burgess Category:Tim Maddren Category:Outer space Category:Songs of the week Category:Music Key of C Category:Turn the music up!